


Boffing Like Bunnies

by TW Lewis (gardendoor)



Category: She-Wolf of London
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardendoor/pseuds/TW%20Lewis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, how <i>did</i> Ian fix the pizza debacle, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boffing Like Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: She-Wolf of London belongs to Universal, alas. This was one of eight drabble challenges posed to me; Ozsaur asked for Fuzzy and this is what came out.
> 
> WARNING: Actual bunnies actually boffing!

Ian used paws and tiny, herbivore teeth to haul baggies of ingredients to the floor where he could work more comfortably. Rabbits. Of all the -- Incompetence was what it was; he'd been out of the library too long if he was bollixing up translations and straightforward spell casting this badly. Randi wasn't helping; granted, her dead languages were pretty much limited to Latin and Greek, but surely she could help drag eye of newt instead of panicking in the corner!

"God, this is a nightmare," she mumbled, ears quivering as she hunched up even tighter.

Too much wolfsbane, that was the problem, and he'd been overly cautious with the foxglove. Randi's werewolf metabolism could handle the digitalis; he'd just have to trust it wouldn't overtax his own heart. "Randi," he said patiently, combining the elements for potion reversal with the cure for lycanthropy, mark two, "It's not the end of the world."

"Not the end of the world? What if we can't reverse this by the next full moon? Do you have any idea how many rabbits I've killed when I change?"

Salt, to draw out the impurities. "Randi, I promise, we'll be back to our old selves long before the full moon rises, but even if we weren't, I'm in no more danger than usual."

"Yeah, except this time you can't lock me up," Randi pointed out.

No way to bind the ingredients by cooking... Ian chewed a mouthful of the vile stuff, grinding it carefully between his teeth before hopping over to Randi and forcing some of it into her mouth. Her whiskers tickled his face as she swallowed. Poor girl, she'd every right to be upset...

What _was_ that delicious scent? It was all over her fur, and rubbing up against her seemed to make it even more delightful.

"Ian?" Randi asked as he mounted her back. "What are you doing?"

"Research," he said blithely, his haunches already catching the necessary rhythm. God, but she was hot and tight and perfect, soft fur and round belly under his paws, trembling and pressing back to meet his thrusts. It wasn't going to take very long...

The pain of transformation was obliterated in a white-hot flash of orgasm. Sprawled across Randi's lovely and unmistakably human form, Ian blinked away vertigo and grinned. "I don't know about you, but I'd call that a rousing success."

End.


End file.
